Cuento de Navidad
by Hadelqui
Summary: Versión del cuento de Dickens pero basado en Orgullo y Prejuicio
1. Cuento de Navidad

Era 24 de Diciembre, la nieve caía incansable por todo Derbyshire, colapsando caminos y puentes, helando ríos y lagos, dejando una estampa blanca en todo el paisaje cercano. En Pemberley, el incesante movimiento de los sirvientes caminando de aquí para allá mostraban la importancia de esas fechas, pues como todos los años, en Navidad se celebraría un baile para toda la alta sociedad de la zona.

Elizabeth Darcy, señora de Pemberley desde hacía varios años, supervisaba todo, asegurándose de que cada cosa estuviera donde debía, y las habitaciones estuvieran preparadas para los invitados que no tardarían en empezar a llegar, pues a pesar de la nieve, nadie quería perderse un baile en Pemberley.

Fitzwilliam Darcy parecía un hombre completamente diferente desde que se había casado, pues había hecho más vida social desde sus nupcias, incluso la gente lo había visto sonreír en reiteradas ocasiones, sobretodo cuando su esposa estaba delante.

Sin embargo, esa mañana no estaba de buen humor, más bien todo lo contrario, estaba furioso. Como un huracán, caminó por los pasillos de la casa, hasta llegar a donde Elizabeth supervisaba la colocación de los asientos para la comida de Navidad.

-Querida, ¿podemos hablar en mi despacho?

-Por supuesto- Le respondió, sorprendida por el apelativo con el que la había llamado y por el tono autoritario que había utilizado.

En silencio, lo siguió hasta el despacho, se sentó en una de las sillas y esperó a que él fuera junto a ella después de haber cerrado la puerta. Y fue entonces, cuando se colocó en pie frente a ella, que notó en sus ojos la ira que lo tenía invadido.

-¿Podrías explicarme el motivo por el que el señor Percy ha frecuentado nuestro hogar y a mi hermana sin que yo lo supiese?- Lizzy palideció al escucharlo. Ella había descubierto que el joven aristócrata frecuentaba a la señorita Darcy, siempre junto a su dama de compañía, hacía unas semanas, y había prometido guardar el secreto mientras fueran discretos y no hicieran ninguna tontería- Por lo que tengo entendido, el muchacho ha visitado a Georgiana en reiteradas ocasiones, habiéndole dado tú la bienvenida.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-¡Así que lo admites!- Exclamó furioso- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme eso?

-No he hecho nada malo, ni Georgiana tampoco- Se defendió- Georgiana no ha estado sola bajo ninguna circunstancia, y yo tan solo he dejado que se conozcan un poco mejor, si hubiera algo serio, habrías sido el primero en enterarte.

-Después de lo sucedido con Wickham, ¿crees que confío en que nadie la acompañe?

-Deberías, después de todo, su dama de compañía la elegiste tú- Lo acusó. Después tomó aire, intentando calmarse, y lo miró con ternura- Sé que todo lo relacionado con Georgiana te afecta, pero ya no es una niña, y ese joven es un buen hombre, deberías dejar que se conocieran y no hacer una montaña de todo esto.

-¿Qué sabrás tú de eso?- La atacó furioso- ¿Acaso eres una bruja que sabe como es la gente con tan solo verla? ¿O es que sabes algo que yo no sepa?

-No, claro que no, ¿por qué me dices eso?

-Sabiendo lo que sabes sobre lo ocurrido con nuestro cuñado, no comprendo como te has atrevido a esto. Me has ocultado que un hombre viene a ver a mi hermana, ¿como puedo confiar en que no me ocultas nada más?- La miró con frialdad.

-Tienes razón, te oculto algo más, y por ese motivo no he estado más pendiente de Georgiana- Le confesó con tristeza- Quería esperar a mañana para darte una sorpresa, pero creo que es mejor que te lo diga ahora- Tomó aire y lo miró a los ojos- Estoy embarazada.

-¿No me digas? ¿Y debo creer que ese niño es mío?

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Como puedes dudarlo siquiera?- Respondió herida- Georgiana me pidió que no dijera nada por ahora, que quería conocer al joven, ¿crees que hubiera accedido si no supiera que ese muchacho era de confianza?- Intentó razonar con él- Por favor, cálmate y confía en mí.

-¿Que confíe? ¿Cómo voy a confiar? ¿Me traicionas y pretendes que crea en tu palabra?- Darcy estaba tan cegado que no vio como sus palabras herían a su esposa- No eres más que otra mujer que se cree con derecho a hacer cosas a mis espaldas, igual que mi tía- Eso sentó a Elizabeth como una bofetada, pues desde su boda, la opinión que Darcy tenía de aquella mujer era terrible- Empiezo a pensar que ella tenía razón y que jamás debimos casarnos.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- Lizzy notó como su corazón se rompía lentamente- ¿En serio te estás cuestionando tu elección?- Unas amargas lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas- Se supone que te casaste conmigo porque me querías, igual que yo a ti, y ahora tenemos un hijo en camino.

-El amor y tu embarazo no tienen nada que ver en esto- Le respondió de inmediato- Yo te quiero, pero eso no quiere decir que elegirte fuera lo mejor.

Elizabeth no pudo seguir escuchándolo, salió corriendo de la estancia, llorando con amargura ante las hirientes palabras de su esposo. Subió a su recamara y se encerró allí. Cerró la puerta principal y la que comunicaba su habitación con la de su marido, se echó en la cama y lloró amargamente, incapaz de contener todo el dolor que su corazón sentía al sentirse totalmente roto.

Durante el resto del día, los sirvientes no dejaron de acudir a Darcy para preguntar y organizar el baile y la comida de Navidad, pues la señora seguía sin salir de su alcoba. Georgiana, que había sido interrogada por su hermano y acusada de mentirle, se había encerrado en el estudio de música y lo había ignorado por completo, de manera que se tuvo que dedicar a dirigir él a todo el servicio.

Cuando los Bingley llegaron, se sorprendieron de que Elizabeth no hubiera salido a recibirlos, y cuando Darcy les contó lo sucedido, omitiendo sus hirientes palabras, se preocuparon por la situación, pues nunca habían visto al matrimonio Darcy en aquellas circunstancias. Charles y Jane decidieron darles su espacio para meditar, sabiendo que en ocasiones, y sobretodo cuando se trataba de Georgiana, Darcy se volvía un poco irracional, y esperaban que al día siguiente hubieran hecho las paces.

Al llegar la noche, Darcy fue a su habitación, esperando encontrar allí a su esposa, como todas las noches. Estaba dispuesto a ignorarla, y con esa idea se adentró, pero no la halló y eso lo dejó bastante consternado. Caminó hacia la puerta que comunicaba ambas estancias, comprobando que había sido cerrada desde el otro lado, entonces sintió un pinchazo en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, no supo interpretarlo, pero no le gustó.

Apoyó levemente la oreja sobre la puerta, y fue entonces cuando la escuchó, Elizabeth lloraba con amargura, su llanto parecía amortiguado, supuso que por la almohada, pero podía apreciar lo intenso que era. Por un instante, sintió la necesidad de ir a consolarla, pero entonces recordó su traición, y su rostro se endureció de nuevo. Cogiendo fuerzas, se alejó y caminó hacia la cama, se desvistió y se acostó.

Intentó dormirse, pero cada vez que estaba apunto de coger el sueño, el sonido del llanto procedente de la habitación contigua lo hacía abrir los ojos. Era como una tortura, no podía dejar de escucharla. Y de pronto, sintió un pequeño escalofrío, miró a los lados de la cama, y al mirar hacia la ventana vislumbró una figura entre las sombras.

-¿Quién está ahí?

-Querido Fitzwilliam, has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos- Dijo una voz que le resultó familiar- Te sienta bien la vida de casado, azucarillo.

-¿Qué?- Se sobresaltó al escuchar ese apodo. Solo había una persona que lo había llamado así durante su más tierna niñez, su abuela, Marianne Darcy- ¿Abuela?

-Así es, azucarillo.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¡Falleciste cuando yo era niño!- Rápidamente saltó de la cama, tomó una vela y la prendió en la chimenea. Se acercó a aquella figura, y al ser alumbrada por la tenue luz, pudo ver con claridad que efectivamente era su difunta abuela- ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Esto es una pesadilla?

-No, querido, nada más lejos, esto es una visita de cortesía.

-¿Visita de cortesía?- Darcy se quedó descolocado al escucharla- ¿A que te refieres?

-Hoy has hecho daño a las dos personas más importantes de tu vida sin ningún miramiento, a pesar de que ellas te han mostrado su devoción hacia ti, es por eso que hoy vas a recibir la visita de tres fantasmas.

-¿Tres fantasmas?- De nuevo lo recorrió un escalofrío- ¿Qué tipo de fantasmas?

-Son los fantasmas de la Navidad, fantasmas que tiene como misión esclarecer la vida de la gente- Le explicó- Tú necesitas recordar, sentir y reflexionar, y cada uno de estos fantasmas te ayudará a conseguir esas tres cosas, lo que hagas después de eso ya es cosa tuya.

-¡No existen los fantasmas de la Navidad! ¡Y tú tampoco!

-¿De verdad crees eso, azucarillo?- Le preguntó la mujer, acercándose a él y acariciando su mejilla- Entonces no me extraña que te comportes así, no tienes nada del espíritu navideño, y puede que por eso te comportes así- La anciana se apartó de él y caminó hacia la ventana- Esos fantasmas adoptarán la forma de personas de tu vida, no tomes a la ligera lo que puedan mostrarte, pues podrías perder lo que más quieres después de esta noche- La mujer empezó a desvanecerse- Recuerda, esta noche será, estate preparado.

Sin más, aquella figura desapareció, dejando la habitación vacía y en un silencio que solo era roto por el llanto de Elizabeth. Pensando que todo había sido una invención de su cabeza después del ajetreado día, se metió de nuevo en la cama y se concentró para poder dormir. Después de varios minutos, por fin lo consiguió.

Un par de horas después, sobre la medianoche, Darcy se despertó de improviso al sentir una especie de viento gélido. Se incorporó de inmediato y vio frente a él una luz blanquecina que se dirigió hacia la entrada de la estancia. Sin saber porque, se puso en pie y la siguió.

Al salir al pasillo, la luz continuó por las escaleras y siguió hasta llegar a la sala de arte, donde estaban los bustos familiares, montones de estatuas, y los retratos de familia. Aquel ente flotó por entre las obras de arte hasta pararse frente al retrato de Anne Darcy, la madre de Fitzwilliam, entonces, de pronto, ese haz de luz tomó forma, la forma de la mujer del cuadro, y lo miró a los ojos.

-Hola Fitzwilliam, que mayor te has hecho, te has convertido en todo un hombre.

-¿Madre? ¿Eres tú?- Preguntó bastante sorprendido.

-No exactamente- Rio el ente- Soy el fantasma de las navidades pasadas, y he adoptado la forma de tu madre y sus recuerdos para mostrarte tu pasado.

-¿Mi pasado? ¿Qué voy a descubrir ahí?

-Eso lo sabrás al final de nuestro viaje- Le tendió la mano- Ven, sígueme.

-¿A donde?

-A un tiempo en el que eras completamente feliz- Darcy le dio la mano, y entonces, sin saber como, todo a su alrededor cambió, trasportándolo a aquella misma casa, pero muchos años antes- Ven, acompáñame al salón principal.

Darcy caminó con ella hasta el salón, y allí vio su padre, en pie, escuchando como su esposa Anne tocaba el piano con gran maestría, mientras un pequeño niño jugaba con un caballo de madera pequeño, sonriente y feliz. Aquella imagen le conmovió, recordaba vagamente las navidades con sus padres, cuando Georgiana aun no había nacido, y no pudo evitar sentir tal felicidad al ver la escena.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo observando, pudo comprobar como su padre no dejaba de observar a su madre, siempre pendiente de todo cuanto hacía, pero a la vez, sin perderle de vista a él. El amor que se respiraba en aquella sala era tanto que Darcy sintió una opresión en su pecho. La escena le recordó a él con Elizabeth y Georgiana, y entonces sintió como se había comportado con ellas y sintió una leve punzada de culpabilidad.

-¿Para que me muestras esto? Esto ya lo he vivido.

-Porque has olvidado lo que significa amar a alguien desinteresadamente, y has olvidado lo que es vivir la Navidad en familia, sin todos los privilegios de la alta sociedad- Le informó- A pesar del dinero, tus padres siempre celebraban de manera íntima la Nochebuena.

-Es cierto, siempre pasábamos solos esa noche.

-¿Y por qué dejasteis de hacerlo?- Le preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

Entonces la imagen cambió, y vio a su padre, triste y abatido tras la muerte de su esposa dando a luz a la pequeña Georgiana. Las imágenes siguientes le hicieron entristecer, pues vio como a partir de ese momento la vida en Pemberley cambió, James Darcy apenas atendía a sus hijos, siempre estaba ocupado con los negocios, y también vio como poco a poco, él se había convertido en su padre, salvo con Georgiana.

Y entonces recuerda que su vida había sido muy oscura y triste después de morir su madre, hasta que encontró a Elizabeth y volvió a ver la luz.

-Pasamos años muy tristes Georgiana y yo hasta que falleció padre, y no volvimos a ser los de antes hasta que Lizzy llegó a nuestras vidas.

-Sigues sin querer recordar el pasado, por eso estabas tan enfadado hoy, porque no quieres recordar nada que pueda hacerte sufrir, y sin embargo, eso es imposible- Darcy la miró sin comprender- La actitud que has tenido hoy se debe a tu miedo, miedo a que vuelvan a hacerte daño, miedo a perder lo que más quieres, y sin embargo, eso es lo que estás consiguiendo de esta manera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya lo verás- Le dijo antes de dar una palmada y volver a la época a la que pertenecía- Ya has recordado, mi misión ha sido cumplida, buena suerte con el siguiente fantasma- Le dijo antes de desaparecer.

Al verse solo y a oscuras sintió una especie de vacío, pensó en lo que había visto y en como él quería lo mismo que tenían sus padres, antes de que el dolor gobernara su vida. Queriendo dormir un poco y con intención de pensar un poco las cosas, se encaminó hacia su habitación, pero al llegar al pie de las escaleras, otra luz lo esperaba al pie de las escaleras. De pronto, la luz se convirtió en el coronel Fitzwilliam, y lo miró con severidad.

-Soy el fantasma de las Navidades presentes y debes darte prisa, tienes que ver algo.

Aquel fantasma lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró escaleras arriba, directos a la puerta de la habitación de Elizabeth, Darcy pensaba que chocarían, pero en lugar de eso atravesaron la puerta e ingresaron en la estancia. Allí se podía ver a Elizabeth llorando con amargura entre los brazos de su hermana, que había llegado minutos antes. Mientras, Lizzy no dejaba de acariciarse el vientre con nerviosismo.

-Vamos Lizzy, cálmate, no le hace bien a tu bebé que estés así- Le acarició la espalda- Sé que es difícil, pero intenta serenarte o no desaparecerá el malestar que sientes.

-No puedo evitarlo Jane, me duele mucho el corazón- Le dijo sin poder contenerse- ¿Como puede dudar de mi lealtad hacia él? ¿Como puede dudar de la procedencia del bebé?- Lizzy hizo una mueca de dolor- Necesito levantarme un momento.

Jane la ayudó, pero tan pronto como se puso en pie tuvo que sentarse, porque un pinchazo muy doloroso le recorrió el vientre, haciéndola doblarse de dolor y dar un gran alarido. Darcy, al verla de aquella manera, tuvo la necesidad de ayudarla, así que intentó abrazarla, pero no pudo hacerlo, sus brazos la atravesaban por completo. De pronto, la tela del camisón se tiñó de rojo, y todos los presentes se asustaron. Jane salió corriendo pidiendo a los sirvientes que avisaran al médico con urgencia, y Darcy estaba histérico.

-¡Haz algo! ¡Ayúdala!

-Yo no puedo hacer nada, no tengo ese poder- Le indicó- Yo estoy aquí para mostrarte el presente, para que veas lo que provocas con tus actos.

-¡Pues déjame volver! ¡Me necesita! ¡Si pierde al niño por mi culpa jamás me lo perdonaré!

-No perderá al niño, al menos no esta noche- Le confesó, queriendo tranquilizarlo un poco- Pero podría hacerlo en dos o tres días si no cambia la situación.

Un grito procedente de Elizabeth lo estremeció, haciendo que él se pusiera pálido. Corrió junto a la cama y miró a su amada.

-Mi vida, por favor, aguanta hasta que llegue el doctor- Le pidió aunque ella no pudiera oírlo- Cálmate y no hagas caso a las tonterías que he dicho- Al ver que sus palabras no servían para nada, se giró hacia el fantasma desesperado- ¡Déjame volver con ella! ¡Por favor!

-Ahora estás preparado para regresar, por fin has sentido de nuevo, habías olvidado lo que era sentir de verdad- El fantasma con la forma del coronel aplaudió, y todo giró a su alrededor, para devolverlo al pie de las escaleras, donde se había reencontrado con el espíritu- Aun te queda una visita esta noche, y esta es la más dura, así que prepárate para lo que te espera- Y diciendo eso, desapareció sin más.

Fitzwilliam, desesperado por ver a Elizabeth, corrió escaleras arriba, iba a llamar a la puerta cuando sintió como un tirón de la pernera del pantalón, y de pronto, cayó al suelo y fue arrastrado por toda la casa, hasta el exterior, llegando al cementerio familiar. En la puerta del cementerio le esperaba otro haz de luz, que de inmediato adoptó la forma de Wickham

-Bienvenido al cementerio, soy el fantasma de las navidades futuras, y he venido a mostrarte lo que sucederá si no cambias tu forma de actuar, no solo con tu esposa, sino con todos tus allegados, y contigo mismo- Dijo con un aire de superioridad, muy propio de George Wickham.

Darcy vio al fondo un grupo de personas frente a una tumba reciente, todavía abierta, sorprendido de que eso sucediera en sus tierras, se acercó presuroso para ver de quien se trataba. Al ver la lápida se puso pálido, pues ponía _"Fitzwilliam Darcy. Señor de Pemberley, hermano y esposo"_. Al mirar a su alrededor reconoció varios rostros, como el de su hermana, que lloraba desconsolada, junto a ella estaba su primo, con el rostro sombrío. Unos pasos más allá estaba el matrimonio Bingley, acompañando a una seria Elizabeth, que miraba la lápida con expresión indiferente.

-Elizabeth, nos tenemos que marchar- Le comunicó Charles- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, tranquilo.

-¿Como no va a estar bien? Después de los disgustos y desplantes que ha recibido de él, por fin es libre- Dijo Jane, y a Darcy le sorprendió lo directa e hiriente que sonaba.

-No debes decir eso el día de su entierro- La regañó levemente su esposo- Debemos guardarle respeto.

-¿Por qué deberíamos hacer eso cuando él no ha tenido respeto por nada ni nadie?

-Jane, por favor, ahora no- Le pidió Lizzy con pesar.

-Está bien.

-¿Vienes a la casa?- Le preguntó su cuñado.

-Aun no, quiero despedirme de él antes de volver, adelantaos vosotros, no tardaré en alcanzaros.

-Como prefieras- Accedió, besando su mejilla en señal de apoyo.

-No tardes mucho- Lo imitó Jane, después cogió el brazo de Georgiana y los tres se dirigieron a la casa, dejando sola ante la tumba a Elizabeth.

-Es curioso, tantos años juntos y apenas se que decirte en este momento- Dijo en alto pero mirando la lápida- Me parece increíble que nuestro amor durara tan poco- Calló unos segundos- Bueno, tu amor, el mío siguió intacto durante algún tiempo, aunque es cierto que desde la nochebuena en la que me acusaste de serte infiel nada fue igual, y cuando días después perdí a nuestro hijo, se terminó de romper todo entre nosotros- Bajó la mirada- Después de todo lo que me dijiste, encima me culpaste de perder a nuestro niño, pero aun así yo seguí amándote, y te he sido leal hasta el final, no como tú, que no tardaste mucho en llevar a tu cama a otras mujeres para hacerme daño- Darcy escuchaba todo aquello totalmente conmocionado- Sé que te arrepentiste de haberte casado conmigo, muchas veces me lo has repetido durante todos estos años, y en cierto modo, yo también me arrepiento, porque he vivido el peor de los infiernos a tu lado, amando a alguien que me despreciaba- Elizabeth bajó un momento la mirada, tomó aire y volvió a elevarla- Con el tiempo, mi amor se enfrió, me gustaría decir que dejé de amarte por completo, pero para mi desgracia, eso no ha sucedido, sin embargo, y me duele decirlo, no lamento tu muerte- Se llevó la mano al corazón y apretó con fuerza- Lo único bueno que he sacado de ti ha sido haberme convertido en una mujer fuerte capaz de enfrentarse a todo, pues todo mi dolor ha muerto contigo, así que, me despido de ti, esposo mío, me despido para siempre, pues no tengo intención de venir a visitarte y recordar los malos momentos que he pasado a tu lado. Adiós.

Darcy la observó alejarse lentamente por el sendero que llevaba a Pemberley, incapaz de reaccionar ante todo lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿En que clase de hombre se había convertido? ¿Como podía haberle hecho tanto daño? ¿Cómo había ocurrido todo eso cuando él en realidad la amaba con todo su ser?

Miró su propia tumba para empezar a lanzarle cuanta piedra tenía a su alcance, al tiempo que se insultaba a si mismo por estúpido.

-Tú que te creías mejor que nadie- Se rió de él el fantasma con forma de Wickham- Tú que te creías con derecho a cuestionarme, y mira como has acabado, odiado por todos, y haciendo daño a la persona que tanto dices amar, ¿eso no te convierte en peor persona que yo?

Furioso por el comentario, pero sobretodo con él mismo, cerró el puño e intentó golpear a Wickham, pero al ser este un fantasma, Darcy lo atravesó por completo, cayendo en el interior de la tumba abierta, que de inmediato empezó a llenarse de tierra, aprisionándolo.

-¡Por favor! ¡Detente!- Gritó desesperado- ¡Sé lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Por favor te lo suplico! ¡Para! ¡Arreglaré las cosas! ¡Lo juro!

De pronto dejó de sentir presión, levantó al cabeza y se encontró en el cementerio, pero sin su tumba. Estaba todo nevado y ya empezaba a amanecer. Sin esperar un segundo, corrió por el sendero hacia la casa, al subir vislumbró el columpio que había hecho colocar para Lizzy nada más casarse, y el lugar donde solían ir de picnic cuando hacía buen tiempo. Alegre de ver todo aquello, corrió más rápido, deseoso de ver a su esposa y comprobar que su embarazo no corría peligro, esperando que la visión no se hubiera cumplido y todo hubiera sido tan solo para darle una lección. Cuando llega a la entrada de la habitación ve a Jane y al doctor salir,

-¿Cómo se encuentra Lizzy?

-Ha sufrido una crisis debido a sus nervios- Le informó- Pero si descansa y no tiene ningún sobresalto, no habrá nada que temer.

El doctor se marchó, y dejó al dueño de la casa y a su cuñada ante la puerta. Darcy se dispuso a entrar cuando Jane se colocó delante, impidiéndole el paso.

-¿No la ha hecho sufrir ya bastante?- Le preguntó enfadada- Déjela descansar, no necesita que la ponga más nerviosa.

-Oh Jane- Dijo abrazándola con fuerza- Gracias, de corazón, eres una hermana maravillosa con un corazón increíblemente protector con Elizabeth y te debo que hayas cuidado de ella esta noche- La soltó y miró a los ojos- Te prometo que no la alteraré, pero necesito pedirle perdón y arreglarlo todo.

-Está bien, pero yo entraré con usted, y no me iré salvo que Lizzy me lo pida.

-Me parece bien.

Los dos ingresaron en la estancia. Al verlo, Lizzy se revolvió inquieta en la cama, Jane se apresuró en ir junto a ella y calmarla.

-Dice que quiere hablar contigo y arreglar las cosas.

-¿En serio?- Lo miró esperanzada, y cuando él asintió sus ojos se cristalizaron, emocionados- Está bien.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

-No, déjame a solas con él- Le pidió abrazándola- Gracias Jane.

Jane salió de la estancia, y tal como se cerró la puerta, Fitzwilliam corrió hasta la cama y la abrazó con ternura, besando sus labios una y otra vez, deseoso de hacerla sentir amada.

-Lo lamento mi vida, soy un idiota, no debí decir todas esas tonterías- Empezó a decir- Estaba asustado por el hecho de que un joven se fijara en mi hermana, y no ser yo quien controlara la situación me enloqueció- Bajó la mirada levemente- Por mi culpa tú estás en cama con riesgo de perder a nuestro hijo, lo lamento tanto.

-Ahora ya no importa, estás aquí, conmigo, aceptándolo, eso es todo lo que necesito.

-Mi amor, que afortunado soy de tenerte conmigo- La besó suavemente, al tiempo que acariciaba su vientre- Elizabeth, feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad, Fitzwilliam.

Ambos se besaron, haciendo las paces de forma definitiva, y dando comienzo a una Navidad maravillosa.

 **Hola,**

 **primero de todo, feliz Navidad a todos.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado esta versión del cuento de Navidad de Dickens, pero llevada a Orgullo y Prejuicio.**

 **Llevo queriendo escribirla desde las navidades pasadas y al final la he hecho ahora. No sé si os convence, pero a mi me gusta.**

 **En principio es solo este capítulo, pero no descarto hacer un epílogo, depende de la acogida que tenga.**

 **No me enrollo mucho, espero vuestras opiniones.**

 **Gracias por leerla.**


	2. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

El señor Darcy caminaba raudo desde las caballerizas hacia el interior de su hogar, estaba ansioso por ver a su amada esposa, que volvía a estar embarazada, albergando a su segundo hijo, y a su princesa. Cuando tuvo que ir a Rosings porque su tía había enfermado gravemente pensó que no podría estar en Navidad junto a ellas, pero milagrosamente, la dama había mejorado de la noche a la mañana y había podido emprender el viaje de regreso.

Mientras caminaba pasó por el jardín y contempló a lo lejos el columpio de su esposa, que ahora servía también para su hija, y que tantas risas les había brindado en los últimos años. Al ver aquel columpio le vino a la memoria el mágico encuentro con aquellos entes la Navidad de hacía cuatro años.

Tras aquella noche tan extraña todo había cambiado en Pemberley. Georgiana había empezado a recibir al joven que la pretendía con el consentimiento del amo del lugar, y hacía unos meses se había comprometido oficialmente. Charles y Jane Bingley habían tenido a su segundo hijo hacía pocas semanas, y por eso no habían podido asistir al baile de Navidad, como todos los años.

Los señores Bennet estaban emocionados porque Mary y Kitty tenían pretendientes. Todos se habían sorprendido cuando Kitty aceptó ser cortejada por el nuevo reverendo de Merytown, un joven con ideas muy claras y nobles. Y Mary había conocido a un joven historiador que viajaba por todo el país reuniendo información sobre el pasado de Inglaterra, ambos se habían enamorado perdidamente el uno del otro, y compartían su pasión por el conocimiento.

Por otro lado, los Wickham habían protagonizado un incidente unos días antes de que él partiera hacia Rosings, y solo de recordarlo se le ponía el bello de punta.

 _Sin previo aviso, el matrimonio se había presentado en Pemberley, Lydia se había empeñado en asistir al baile de Navidad, y como nunca había sido invitada, había decidido que ir unos días antes era una idea maravillosa para poder disfrutar de todos los lujos y comodidades del lugar. Su esposo, pensando que quizá podría sacar algún beneficio económico, accedió a ir hasta allí, pero nada había salido como ellos esperaban._

 _El día que se habían presentado en Pemberley, Darcy estaba haciendo una visita a uno de sus arrendados, que vivía muy cerca de la finca, Georgiana estaba de visita en casa de su prometido junto a su dama de compañía, por lo que en la casa solo estaban Lizzy y la pequeña Adrianne, además del servicio._

 _Al verlos aparecer tomó todas las precauciones que se le ocurrieron para que no ocurriera ninguna desgracia. Avisó al mayordomo para que mandara a alguien a por su esposo con urgencia, después le pidió a la niñera que se llevara a su pequeña a jugar y que por el momento no se acercara al salón. Después le pidió a la señora Reynolds que la acompañara, y que bajo ninguna circunstancia la dejara a solas con ellos. Una vez lo organizó todo, ambas mujeres acudieron al encuentro de los Wickham._

 _-¡Lizzy!- La saludó Lydia pegando un gran grito de emoción- ¡Cuanto me alegro de verte!_

 _-Que sorpresa tenerte aquí, sobretodo sin invitación._

 _-Ya, bueno, es que no podía esperar a que tú me mandaras una- Dijo fingiendo inocencia- Comprendo que no quieras que todos vean que elegí mejor que tú cuando vean a mi querido Wickham, pero aun así, podías haberme invitado a conocer a tu niña cuando nació._

 _-Podías haber venido a Longbourn a verla, hemos estado varias veces allí, y nunca has mostrado interés cuando mamá te lo ha ofrecido- Se defendió Lizzy- Ahora, ¿podrías decirme el real motivo de tu visita y cuanto va a durar?_

 _-¡Por favor, Lizzy! ¿Es que no es obvio?- Exclamó molesta- Estoy aquí para acudir al baile, por supuesto- La sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de Lydia enfureció a Elizabeth._

 _-Me temo que eso no será posible._

 _-¿Qué?- Dijo borrando toda señal de alegría de su rostro._

 _-Lo que oyes, tenemos todas las habitaciones ocupadas para el baile, los invitados empezaran a llegar mañana y no tenemos ningún hueco libre- Dijo con seriedad- Me temo que al no haber avisado de vuestra visita, no vamos a poder proporcionaros ningún alojamiento._

 _-¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Quiero asistir al baile! ¡Solo lo haces porque estás celosa de que Wickham se casara conmigo y de que tú hayas tenido que contentarte con el serio y aburrido señor Darcy!_

 _-Lo lamento mucho, Elizabeth- Se disculpó Wickham._

 _-Señora Darcy para usted, si no le importa._

 _-Por supuesto, discúlpela, señora Darcy- Volvió a intervenir- Tiene razón, debimos avisar de nuestra visita- Lizzy estaba muy sorprendida por el comportamiento de Wickham- Y gustosos nos marcharemos sin decir nada más a cambio de que usted nos proporcione algún aliciente._

 _-Si lo que está buscando es dinero, señor, me temo que se ha equivocado de persona, no pienso darle nada de nada- Le atacó de inmediato al ver sus verdaderas intenciones- Ahora bien, mi esposo estará de regreso en poco tiempo, pues tan pronto como me avisaron de su visita hice que un sirviente fuera en su busca- La cara de George Wickham cambió radicalmente- Quizá quiera usted esperarle y hablar de ese tema con él._

 _-No será necesario, nos marcharemos de inmediato._

 _-Perfecto- Dijo Elizabeth, orgullosa de si misma por haber llevado la situación tan bien- Señora Reynolds, por favor, acompañe a los Wickham hasta su transporte- Se giró hacia su hermana y su cuñado- Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer._

 _Elizabeth salió de la estancia rauda y se encaminó a las escaleras, viendo a su pequeña con la niñera en la parte superior, esperándola. Al comenzar a subirlas pudo escuchar los gritos de Lydia y de la señora Reynolds. La anciana mujer intentaba parar a la señora Wickham, que se dirigía hacia ella como un tifón._

 _Lizzy no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, antes de que pudiera girarse, su hermana, enfadada, la tomó del brazo con fuerza y tiró de ella queriendo girarla para echarle muchas cosas en cara, sin embargo, lo hizo con tal intensidad que Elizabeth perdió el equilibrio y cayó escaleras abajo, dejando tras de si los gritos de la niñera, la señora Reynolds y su propia hija._

 _-¡Maldición!- Exclamó un asustado Wickham, que había contemplado la escena desde la puerta del salón- ¿Qué has hecho?- Preguntó al tiempo que corría hacia Elizabeth- ¿En que estabas pensando?_

 _-Yo… Yo…_

 _Lydia se quedó totalmente colapsada ante lo sucedido, sin embargo su esposo, temeroso de lo que Darcy podría hacer contra ellos si algo le había sucedido a Elizabeth o al pequeño que esperaba, reaccionó rápidamente, esperando que al menos pudiera mitigar el mal producido, y ellos no salieran muy mal parados._

 _-¡Manden a alguien a por el médico!- Exclamó en alto y vio como un sirviente salía corriendo- Señora Reynolds, indíqueme donde puedo depositar a la señora Darcy hasta que el doctor la visite y mande a la niñera dentro con la pequeña para que la calme- Añadió al tiempo que cogía en brazos a su cuñada. La mujer se apresuró en indicarle una estancia cercana que contenía un lecho, donde él la depositó con el mayor de los cuidados- Traigan agua caliente, láudano y algunos paños limpios- Ordenó con decisión, haciendo que la mujer no se lo pensara dos veces antes de obedecerle._

 _-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué la ayudas?¿No ves lo desconsiderada que ha sido conmigo?_

 _-¡Cállate Lydia!- Le ordenó de inmediato- ¡No puedes ser tan estúpida como para pensar que Darcy no la tomará con nosotros después de esto!- La joven enmudeció de pronto- ¡Si le sucede algo a ella o a su pequeño no solo no conseguiremos ningún dinero, puede que nos apresen, y entonces se acabarán todos los bailes, sobreros, vestidos y todas esas estupideces que tanto te gustan!_

 _-No es cierto, estás bromeando, ¿verdad?_

 _-¿Me ves con cara de bromear?- Le dijo mirándola de manera desafiante- Ahora, si no vas a ayudar, apártate, tengo que intentar que tu hermana despierte, y reza todo lo que sepas para que no tenga nada grave._

 _La señora Reynolds entró poco después con otra muchacha y con todo lo que había demandado, además pidió unas sales, que al colocarlas bajo la nariz de la dueña de la casa, esta empezó a despertar y a parpadear._

 _-¿Cómo se encuentra?_

 _-¿Qué?- Preguntó un tanto desorientada- ¿Qué ha sucedido?- Miró a su alrededor, un poco desorientada, y al intentar incorporarse, sintió un dolor inmenso en el brazo derecho y un poco menos intenso en su vientre, haciendo que exclamara con fuerza del dolor- ¡Dios! ¡Me duele!- Colocó la mano que no le dolía en su vientre, muy asustada._

 _-Elizabeth, escúcheme- Le pidió Wickham, manteniendo toda la serenidad que podía- Necesito que se calme y me escuche- La mujer lo miró asustada, y al verlo a él palideció- El doctor está de camino, y hasta que él llegue, voy a intentar ayudarla, ¿de acuerdo?- Lizzy asintió, incapaz de hacer nada, decidida a hacer lo que fuera si eso ayudaba a aplacar el dolor y a su hijo no le sucedía nada- La señora Reynolds va a colocar unos paños calientes sobre tu vientre después de untar laudano para el dolor, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella asintió- Voy a salir un momento mientras lo hacen._

 _Rápidamente desapareció de la estancia, encontrándose a Lydia, pálida y llorosa junto a la puerta. Al verla de aquella forma, una parte de él se conmovió y no pudo evitar abrazarla para aplacar su llanto. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y lloró con intensidad._

 _-¡Yo no quería que sucediera esto!- Dijo consternada- No quería hacerle daño._

 _-Lo sé- Le acarició los cabellos- Intenta calmarte._

 _-Me odiará después de esto, seguro que me detesta- Restregó la nariz sobre el chaleco de su marido- Soy horrible, merezco que me odie._

 _-Estoy convencido de que no te odia, aunque es probable que si esté disgustada contigo- Le explicó, queriendo apaciguarla pero sin ser demasiado blando- Ahora, en cuanto la señora Reynolds me permita volver a entrar, vas a venir conmigo, y una vez que haya acabado de ayudarla, vas a hablar con ella. ¿Entendido?- Lydia asintió de inmediato._

 _Unos minutos después, la anciana mujer apareció por la puerta, dándoles paso. Elizabeth parecía más relajada, y eso le dio esperanza de que nada realmente importante hubiera sucedido. Al ver a su hermana tendida en la cama, Lydia corrió a su lado llorando._

 _-¡Lo lamento, Lizzy! ¡No pretendía herirte! ¡Ha sido sin querer!- Dijo atropelladamente, cogiendo una de sus manos. Lizzy la apartó de inmediato- Me odias, lo sabía._

 _-Lydia… No te odio...- Dijo de manera entrecortada- Pero me has cogido la mano que me duele._

 _Lydia observó que su hermana sujetaba delicadamente con la otra esa extremidad, y comprobó que la tenía muy hinchada._

 _-Lo lamento._

 _-No importa- Elizabeth la miró y le dedicó una leve sonrisa- Sé que no querías hacerme caer, y si mi hijo no ha sufrido daños, por mi parte no habrá más que decir._

 _-Gracias- Lydia abrazó a su hermana con fuerza y se apartó, esperando que todo pasase pronto._

 _Elizabeth miró hacia su cuñado, sin saber muy bien como comportarse en aquel momento, por un lado estaba la situación familiar que se había vivido hasta ese día, y por otro, la actitud que este había mostrado en la última hora. Quizá por conveniencia, pero aun así, la estaba ayudando._

 _-¿Cómo sabía lo que debía hacer para reducir el dolor en mi vientre?- Preguntó por fin, queriendo ser amable con él._

 _-He visto mucho mundo, y he tenido contacto con muchas personas- Wickham miró con disimulo a su esposa, y después a su cuñada- Ha sido una suerte que haya visto actuar a profesionales ante casos así, ¿no cree?_

 _-Desde luego, debo estar agradecida por su experiencia- Dijo con sinceridad, comprendiendo que el hombre no quería contar su experiencia en una situación así ante su esposa- Gracias por lo que ha hecho, señor Wickham._

 _-No me las de- Le respondió haciendo una leve reverencia._

 _-Si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted…_

 _-Me conformo con que su esposo no tome ninguna represalia contra nosotros, dadas las circunstancias- Elizabeth notó en su voz un tono de nerviosismo, e incluso de temor, y aunque aquel hombre no le agradara en absoluto, en ese caso, le debía mucho._

 _-Tiene mi palabra de que intercederé por usted ante mi esposo- Le aseguró. El doctor entró en ese instante- Señora Reynolds, acompañe a los Wickham al salón y haga que les preparen algo para tomar, por favor, Susan se quedará conmigo- Le indicó mirando a la joven que hacía de su dama de compañía.- Y haga el favor de ver como está mi hija, debe haberse asustado mucho._

 _-Como quiera, señora._

 _La anciana mujer acompañó al matrimonio hasta el lugar, y de inmediato fue a las cocinas a cumplir el pedido de su señora antes de dirigirse al piso superior y comprobar como se encontraba la pequeña señorita Darcy y su niñera._

 _Mientras volvía al salón, el señor Darcy entró en la casa como un ciclón, furibundo tras haber escuchado del sirviente que había traído al doctor lo sucedido con su esposa._

 _-¡Señora Reynolds! ¿Cómo se encuentra mi esposa? ¿Y donde están los Wickham para que pueda estrangularlos con mis propias manos?_

 _-Señor, cálmese, le contaré todo de inmediato._

 _La mujer le explicó lo sucedido con detalles, y le contó el comportamiento que había tenido el señor Wickham. Al igual que la promesa hecha por su esposa en agradecimiento._

 _Sorprendido por aquello, Darcy fue al encuentro de los Wickham, encontrándolos tomando el té en el salón. Al verlo entrar, ambos se pusieron rígidos, pero mantuvieron la calma, esperando a ver que sucedía._

 _-La señora Reynolds me ha contado lo sucedido esta tarde aquí- Dijo acercándose a donde estaba el matrimonio- ¿En que estabas pensando Lydia?- Preguntó mirando a su cuñada, con una mirada dura._

 _-Cuando fui por ella y la tomé del brazo no pensé que fuera a caer, tan solo quería decirle lo enfadada que estaba porque nunca me había invitado a esta casa, y quería que me diera dinero para comprarme un vestido adecuado para el baile de Navidad- La joven miró al dueño del lugar muy asustada- ¡Le juro que no pretendía hacerle daño! ¡Yo quiero mucho a mi hermana!_

 _-Está bien, cálmate Lydia- Respondió, dando un sonoro suspiro- ¿Pero entiendes la magnitud de lo sucedido?- Ella asintió- Bien, porque esto tiene que acabar- La mirada de Darcy, aunque fría, era compasiva- Se acabaron los berrinches por no asistir a bailes o no comprarse vestidos, se acabó venir a mi casa pidiendo dinero, y se acabaron las cartas que intentan hacer sentir culpable a tu hermana, ¿entendido?- La joven asintió de nuevo- A partir de ahora, si necesitas algo, tienes que dirigirte a mí mediante una carta- La muchacha asintió una vez más, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada- Y en cuanto a usted, señor Wickham- El hombre se tensó al escuchar como lo nombraba, sin embargo, esperó los reproches con la cabeza bien alta- Siempre ha sido un cobarde y un miserable, jamás ha hecho nada para merecerse mi respeto o mi ayuda...- Wickham apretó los puños, sabedor de que todo eso era verdad- Hasta ahora- El oficial miró al caballero sorprendido por esas palabras- La señora Reynolds me ha contado lo que ha hecho por mi esposa, y debo agradecérselo._

 _-Vaya, debo decir que estoy sorprendido, pensé que querrías matarme._

 _-Quizá en otro tiempo lo habría hecho- Le confesó- Pero mi esposa ha sabido sacar lo mejor de mí, y por ella, debo ser consecuente con lo que ha hecho- Darcy tomó aire antes de continuar- Hablaré mañana con sus superiores y me aseguraré de que le den un puesto cerca de Longbourn, un puesto en el que no tenga que viajar, o lo haga lo menos posible, y le daré una compensación económica considerable._

 _-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?_

 _-Yo nunca bromeo cuando está mi familia por medio- Le aseguró- Ellos son lo más valioso que tengo, y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de haberlos ayudado- Continuó, sorprendiendo de nuevo al militar- Aunque también le advierto que no quiero volver a saber que piden dinero, me aseguraré de que su paga sea buena, así que intente controlar sus gastos, porque no saldrá nada más de mi parte en cuanto a dinero._

 _-¿Por qué lo haces? ¡Se sincero!_

 _-Hace algunos años estuve apunto de perderla, a ella y a Adrianne, por culpa de mi orgullo, y en ese momento me prometí que nunca más dejaría que ese orgullo volviera a dirigir mi vida- L_ _e_ _s explicó- Por ello, sé que, aunque tengo motivos de sobra para odiarle, señor Wickham, también tengo que agradecerle que mi esposa no haya perdido al pequeño que espera, y no voy a dejar que mi orgullo me impida obrar como corresponde._

 _Los dos hombres se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos y después, Wickham se puso en pie y, acompañado de su esposa, abandonó Pemberley, con una sensación extraña, algo que no sabía identificar, pero que le hizo valorar el acto que Darcy acababa de tener hacia ellos._

 _Al subir al carruaje, Wickham vio una especie de luz en dirección al cementerio de Pemberley, y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por completo. Sintió algo extraño, que le acariciaba el corazón y lo marcaba, y sin saber el motivo, George Wickham decidió que, una vez lo hubieran colocado en el nuevo puesto que Darcy le había prometido, haría lo que fuera necesario para llevar una vida honrada, y así enmendar sus errores del pasado._

 _Darcy observó partir el carruaje, y al verlos sintió el mismo escalofrío que Wickham, un escalofrío que reconoció de inmediato como el mismo que había sentido cuatro años atrás, antes de la visita de aquellos entes que salvaron su vida y su matrimonio. Y sonrió al pensar que quizá, Wickham recibiera esas navidades la misma visita que él años atrás._

 _Cuando el carruaje se hubo perdido de su vista, Fitzwilliam caminó raudo hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba su esposa, llegando justo cuando salía el doctor, ayudándola a caminar hacia el pasillo._

 _-¡Elizabeth!- La tomó del brazo vendado preocupado- ¿Estás bien?_

 _-Todo está en orden, señor Darcy, solo ha sido un susto- Le informó el doctor- El bebé está en perfecto estado, y el embarazo sigue su curso adecuadamente- Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora- El brazo es el único daño que ha sufrido su esposa, y en un par de semanas, un mes a lo sumo, estará como nuevo._

 _-¡Gracias al cielo!_

 _-De todas maneras, saben que no queda mucho para el alumbramiento, así que no creo que tardemos mucho en volver a vernos- Dijo el doctor haciendo una reverencia- Con permiso._

 _-¿De verdad estás bien?_

 _-Si, estoy bien- Le aseguró- La intervención de Wickham ha sido muy valiosa, aunque el doctor no te lo ha comentado por si te entraban ganas de ir a asesinar a nuestro cuñado._

 _-Jamás pensé que le debería tanto a ese canalla- Dijo con cierta molestia- Pero le he prometido ayudarlo y lo cumpliré._

 _-¿Vas a ayudarlo?_

 _-Se lo debo- Colocó la mano sobre el vientre de su esposa- Haría lo que fuera por quien ayuda a mi familia._

 _-Hablando de familia, subamos a ver a Adrianne, que debe estar histérica después de verme caer._

 _-Vayamos con ella pues- Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y juntos se encaminaron a la escalera, donde antes de subir la abrazó - Ahora es turno de mimar a la princesita, y esta noche, nada me impedirá mimar a mi reina- Dijo antes de besarla con intensidad para después subir en busca de su hija"._

Al traspasar la puerta de la casa escuchó el sonido del piano, procedente del salón, y las voces de Lizzy y Adrianne, acompañando a Georgiana en la entonación de un villancico navideño. Al asomarse por el arco de la estancia pudo apreciar una escena tan entrañable que casi se le saltan las lágrimas de emoción. Su hermana, con su prometido tras ella, tocaba el piano con emoción, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Su hija Adrianne danzaba al lado, emocionada por la atención de su tía y su futuro tío. Y Elizabeth, recostada en un sillón a unos pasos de ellos, acariciando su vientre pero sin perder de vista a su hija.

Observó aquello como si fuera lo más bello que habían captado sus ojos jamás, y se sintió el ser más afortunado del mundo cuando comprendió que, en realidad, lo era.

 **Bueno, aquí traigo el final de este relato, con el capítulo anterior me pareció que le faltaba algo, así que he pensado en esto. No era lo que tenía en mente cuando lo empecé pero es lo que ha salido, y no me disgusta. Espero que a vosotros también.**

 **Espero vuestra opinión con ganas, es importante para mi saber que os parece. Gracias de antemano, y prometo responder al que deje su comentario.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


End file.
